Battle at the Glade - Bot Repair
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Crackshot Chains ---- Repair Depot Shark pokes his head in, "Hey guys." Crackshot is laying face down on a table, his back torn to shreds. His optics flicker on as he peers at Shark "... When did you get a sister?" Shark cocks his head, "Not that I'm aware of.. I only just found out that I had brothers." "... Oh, that explains the mech beside you then. Sorry." he waves to the other 'Shark' before flinching and laying still. Shark cocks his head the other way, "Seeing double?" "Yeah. Starscreams' punch shattered my visor, and it scrambled my optics." explains the mech, putting his face down on the table. Shark nods a bit, "Sorry to hear that." Chains remains fairly quiet and out of the way, having been checked over once, but his armor is still a bit beat up. He definitely looks better off than some people present though. "I have spares." mutters Crackshot "But I need to work on reinforcing them against such attacks. Perhaps an iron tiara across the top and bottom and riot shielding. Hmm..." already forgetting his pain, Crackshot starts to draw on the top of the table with a finger, pondering. Shark glances over at Chains, "Hey." he offers, then looks over at Crackshot again, "Might want to do that yeah. So who was it this time?" Chains waves in Shark's direction. "Starscream got a clear face-shot in on him after that Guardian took off. Cons retreated too, though." "It's ALWAYS Starscream. And he punched me, yeah." Crackshot mutters "Always Starscream. Why always him?" Shark nods to them both, "Cuz he's a pain in the dreka." he grins a bit. Chains nods. "That he is. But this looked like a seeker patrol, and he's seeker leader, so no real surprise." "Very much. " agrees Crackshot. "Still, he coulda gone after someone else this time. Ugh. That's four. When will my luck run out? Bah. I'm too depressing." Chains shrugs. "Ok, you take the femmecon double team next time, I'll take point." Shark mmms, "Wish I could have come to help, but I was on guard duty and Prime was insistent." a little helpless shrug. "Sure. I can at least shoot at both at once." remarks Crackshot, voice echoing from his face plant on the table. Chains nods. "Yeah, and here I am with no guns. At least they were nice enough to come down and tangle so I didn't have to get creative." Shark hmms, "They came.. down? Shocker." "Yeah. I guess they liked his looks." snickers Crackshot Chains grins. "Hey, minibots look like they'd be easy to step on usually, I guess. And I can get some altitude quickly if I can get something to climb, but always nicer when they make it easy." Shark smirks at Crackshot. "Two femmes huh? Let me guess, one was Rogue." "I think so. I shot her. Or at least, At her." he comments back into the table. Shark waves, "Well I'll talk with you guys later." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Chain's Logs